kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Mikumo Kushinada
Mikumo Kushinada is the Jujitsu Master of Yami's One Shadow, Nine Fists and the Master of Chikage Kushinada. It is worth noting that she is the only female member within the Nine Fists so far. Appearance She looks like a curvaceous and well-endowed woman, somewhere in her mid 20's to early 30's. This is most likely due to her family's experimentation on their bodies to slow down their aging process. She has been seen driving in a sports car (clashing with her japanese-style hakama) towards a destination presumed to be Diego's location not long after Diego transformed into the "Angry Steel Fist" Plot Outline Mikumo has worked with Hayato Fūrinji against Yami in the past, and a flashback reveals a much younger Hayato and what appears to be only a slightly younger Mikumo on the battlefield. It was hinted that the two may have shared a deeper relation at one time, though Hayato denies this, saying that "the only things that burned were the forts and tanks". What has turned her to the path of Yami is unknown at this point. However, it is suggested it was after the loss of someone she held dear. Mikumo is first mentioned in Kenichi's fight with Shō Kanō and then later shown in the Yami meeting, voicing her disapproval of Shō's ability to inherit her techniques. She appears soon after Diego's defeat against Ma Kensei and managed to throw him overboard, knock out Rachel, and outmatch Kensei in speed, only retreating when elder showed up. Abilities Even Shō was never able to land a hit on her, though she still praised him afterwards. She is arguably one of the most powerful masters of Yami, able to engage in a battle against both Sakaki and Shigure simultaneously and managed to give both of them a hard time with neither Sakaki or Shigure able to land any hits. She could dominate and pin-down Shigure with virtually no effort in a one on one fight and finished while sustaining only one cut on her clothes (the only reason Shigure managed to land a blow at all was because Mikumo was distracted at the time). Also, according to Sho, Mikumo posseses a technique very similar to the Ryusei Seikuken. Kushinada style Jujitsu: In a battle against various jujutsu masters in Battle 307, it is shown that all conventional jujutsu styles are founded on the principle of utilizing 70% raw power and 30% skills when executing a jujutsu move. However, Mikumo utilizes no raw power at all (0%) and focuses her style entirely on skills (100%). Kenichi described her technique as 'Zero gravity'. It is revealed that she is the daughter of the founder of the Kushinada Jujutsu style. Her mother founded the style decades ago although it is said to have died out a long time ago by one of her opponents. Impeded Aging: She is far older than she appears, as her mother was thought to have been born more than a century ago and she even called one of her opponents, who was quite old, possibly in his 60's, a "youngster." This indicates that she is possibly well over 80 years old. This makes her possibly one of the oldest members of Yami, right next to Sehrul Rahman. Seikuken: She was the one who taught Shō Kanō the Seikūken. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Yami Category:Satsujinken null